Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.40\times 10^{6})\times (4.00\times 10^{-1})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.40\times 4.00) \times (10^{6}\times 10^{-1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 5.6 \times 10^{6\,+\,-1}$ $= 5.6 \times 10^{5}$